Into the Future
by WafflePancakes
Summary: When Maleficent and the Evil Queen travel into the future and alter it completely, it's up to the Kingdom Keepers and Fairlies to bring them back so everything can be back to normal. However, this future is dark and overrun with evil. Can the keepers stop the villains with the help of their future selves? Or will they be stuck in a world ruled by villains? Collab with abzrocks1234!
1. Chapter 1

_It wasn't supposed to end like this; the future was set for the heroes to win. However, in some unexpected turn of events the villains managed to win the battle and the war._

The sun's bright rays shined down on the guests of the magical place called Disney. An old man, with white hair shaded the color of snow, sipped his ice tea in his air conditioned home above the fire station. As he turned the next page of the newspaper he had received, a knock of urgency placed on his door. He grumbled as he got up, his old bones cracking with every step he took.

The knocks didn't stop until he opened the door. The one and only Peter Pan, who had disguised himself quite well, came in huffing and puffing with a frantic Tinker Bell at his side.

"Peter!" Wayne exclaimed as he hurried the boy inside and quickly shut it. "What are you doing here?" he asked curiously. The young boy flew around the room as he talked, as well as the glowing Tinker.

"She's done something Wayne, something that could alter our very lives," he said. Wayne knew exactly who _she_ was and had the boy sit down. Peter's leg jumped up and down as he sat on the comfortable couch and began to explain what his fairy companion saw.

"Tink was flying around, scoping out the scene, tryna get as much dirt on the rotten witch as she could. In the Overtakers hide out the Evil Queen and Maleficent were looking through Merlin's spell book that they stole, that's when things took the worst for us good characters." he explained.

Wayne couldn't believe what he was hearing, his ice blue eyes widened in disbelief. It wasn't possible, Merlin's powerful spell book was impossible to find. "What happened after they found it?" he asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"They found the spell to go into the future so they could find a way to help their future selves rule Disney and whatever lies beyond. They're changing the future as we speak Wayne!" Peter cried out.

"Peter, calm yourself. Did they take the spell book with them?"

Peter translated tinker Bell's voice of ringing bells. He nodded his head in response to Wayne's question.

Wayne was now pacing back and forth, he was in the same position Peter once was when he came in, "I'll tell the others when they come in tonight, as for you warn the other characters of Disney. Tell the fairies to find any possible time spell in their spell books," He hurried the small fairy and Neverland boy out of the room and gave him a quick goodbye before shutting the door. That's when Wayne began to freak out, his mind wandering to the possible outcomes of what was happening right now. They might have already ruled the world, making everyone there slave, or Maleficent could've done something to the 8 kids he felt so dear about.

Wayne sat on the couch, sighing at the horrible ideas that came to mind. He hoped nothing happened in the future just yet, maybe there was still time to stop an apocalyptic world run by Overtakers.

* * *

Finn sat at his desk listening to his boring algebra teacher talk about boring algebra in his boring algebra class. His eyes began to droop down, but before he could slip into an afternoon nap a sound as loud as a bowling ball hitting bowling pins woke him up with a start. Mr. Lundy, his boring algebra teacher, looked at him displeased.

"Mr. Whitman," he began in an annoying nasally voice. "I advise you not to sleep in my class, if you hadn't noticed this is algebra not nap class. However, if you want to go back to preschool I'm sure we can arrange that." The deal didn't sound too bad to Finn.

"Sorry," he apologized with a sheepish smile. Mr. Lundy gave him one quick glare before walking back to the front of class, but unexpectedly he just tripped on nothing. The whole class burst into laughter.

Finn's gaze landed on Amanda who smirked at her handiwork. Finn gave her a smile as she turned towards him, which she returned. He mouthed a word of thanks to his girlfriend while a red-faced Mr. Lundy was trying to hush the laughter. Finn looked down at his page filled with doodles of some type of disfigured man and a badly drawn version of a cat when everything had died, completely missing the important lesson the man was teaching. His gaze then turned to the clock, in just ten minutes he would leave the boring classroom and run off home. He couldn't wait.

"Finn!" he heard a whispered voice. His gaze was now on Amanda whose eyes wandered toward the board back to him, a sign that told him to pay attention. Finn gave her a little smile and turned his attention to the board that was magically filled with numbers and letters.

"Mr. Whitman, could you please answer the question on the board," Mr. Lundy said. Finn could practically see the hidden smirk hidden under the teacher's boring expression. Mr. Lundy knew Finn wasn't paying attention and this was another reason why Finn hated algebra so much.

"Um, 21?" he answered, though it sounded more like a question.

"How did you- I mean good job Finn, I'm glad you've been paying attention."

The bell rung and Finn immediately got out of his chair, grabbed Amanda's hand, and ran out of the room. Amanda repositioned her bag on her shoulder and gave Finn a weird look.

"How did you know it was 21?" she asked.

Finn shrugged. "The number 21 has never failed me yet," Finn, joked. Amanda laughed and leaned on his shoulder.

"I'm serious Finn, how'd you know when you weren't even paying attention?" she asked as Finn put an arm around her.

"Cause I'm just smart," he answered, kissing his girlfriend's cheek. The buzzing of his phone interrupted Amanda's attempt to ask him something else. Finn fished the phone out of his pocket and unlocked it to see a frantic message from Philby saying to meet at the Frozen Marble for an emergency. Amanda leaned against his shoulder even more to see the message and furrowed her brows at it.

"That doesn't sound too good," Amanda commented.

Finn nodded in agreement. "Hopefully it isn't too serious. Anyway, let's go and maybe I'll buy you some ice cream," he said, his good mood returning.

"What's with the maybe?" she asked.

"It depends on how I feel when we get there," he said. Amanda rolled her eyes and the two lovebirds walked out the school hand in hand.

* * *

Philby was pacing around the shop with his fingers typing super fast on the keypad as he texted Charlene to meet them at the Frozen Marble. Willa found Philby's panicking quite amusing, but knew that she should be in the same position. They had just gotten the news of the Overtakers changing the future and Philby wasn't too thrilled at the sudden change of events that could be taking place.

"What if they've already taken over? What if we're already dead?" Philby began to ask continuous 'what if' questions to Willa who just ate her green tea ice cream and shrugged as a response. Honestly, all she wanted was for Philby to just shut up and eat his ice cream that was starting to melt. His 'what if' questions began to bother her and even scare her a little and all she wanted was for him to stop talking, but he continued on with the 'what ifs' that bothered her to no end.

"What if-"

"Shut up Philby," she said, cutting off the red head's ramblings. "Please, you're starting to scare me a little and your ice cream is starting to melt."

Philby tried to apologize. "I'm so sorry Willa, I didn't mean to scare you I'm just-"

"Scared yourself" Willa finished. Philby blushed in embarrassment. "It's ok to be scared Philby," she said with a smile and placed her hand on Philby's. "I'm pretty scared myself, but everything will be ok." Philby gave a smile and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm so glad you're mine," he said with a smile.

"Whoa keep the PDA to a minimum you two lovebirds," Jess said. The couple turned around to find the whole group of Keepers and the two Fairleys watching with big smiles on their faces and a bowl of ice cream. Willa and Philby's cheeks turned bright red and they looked down at the table.

"Now why'd you call us? I had to skip practice because of this emergency," Charlene asked. Her hands were on her hips and her expression told anyone that she was not in the mood for playing around.

Philby stood up, his expression changing to a serious one. Everyone sat down and began to savor their delicious treats as Philby began his explanation. "I have just been informed by Wayne that Maleficent and the Evil Queen have made an escape to the future to change it." A few gasps were involved.

"I know, I couldn't believe it myself once I heard the awful news. Wayne said we must come over to his apartment at once so we can discuss the matter. However, I fear that they've already taken over."

"But we don't even know which time period they're in, how is this even gonna work out?" Charlene asked. Her expression changed from being annoyed to fear once the news had set in.

"Wayne said that Tinker Bell saw the whole thing, and since Merlin can't be found anywhere the fairies are going to help us with getting to the specific time period," Philby explained.

Finn was completely surprised by the sudden news. Amanda, who tried to keep the fear off her face, gripped his hand tightly and let out a sigh. "I have to give it to Maleficent and Queeny for figuring out something like that," Maybeck, joked, trying to add a little humor to the terrifying news.

It wasn't working.

"You think this is a joke?" Charlene exclaimed, standing upright and looking Maybeck straight in the eye. "We could all be _dead_ in the future and you're joking about it! The Overtakers could enslave everyone, everyone that we love and care about could be gone, and everyone could've turned evil. Are you seriously not thinking about all the possibilities that are going on right now in the future? They have twice of the dark magic now and things are changing drastically as we speak." Charlene's outburst made everyone think of the horrid things present and future evil witches were doing right now.

"Look Charlie," Maybeck said in a surprisingly calming voice. "Even though they may have present and future witches, we're still stronger than them combined. I may sound like a total girl, but the bonds that we have with each other can withstand anything the witches give us, even in the future."  
Willa nodded her head. "Maybeck's right. Whatever happens in the past, present, or future doesn't matter. We'll always be together because of the unbreakable bond we have, so let's go to Wayne's, beat the crap outta those Overtakers, and be home before dinner."

Willa and Maybeck's speeches empowered the keepers and brought them to a happier note. They all nodded their heads and gave big smiles, but still there were dark thoughts placed in each of the teens minds of what was happening in the future.

* * *

Charlene was scared out of her wits as she stood outside of the Firehouse, it was almost midnight, and the park was shutting down for the night. As guests passed her by, some wanting autographs, she started to think that she should back out of the mission. Her mind kept wandering to all the possibilities of what the witches were doing at this exact moment. She hoped nothing had changed too fast, but she wouldn't find out if she just stood there like the Walt Disney and Mickey statue.

She began to walk to the Firehouse again and made it to Wayne's apartment door in a matter of minutes. Her hand hesitated to knock on the door, but she knew that if she didn't do anything she wouldn't be able to stop the evil that took place years from now. She gave three knocks on the door and waited until Jess opened the door, a smile on her face, but Charlene could tell that she was scared like her too. She saw that everyone had made it, even Cinderella's Fairy Godmother.

"Alright, now that everyone's here we can begin the mission," Wayne spoke up. "This isn't like anything you've faced before. You'll be in a different period with things that have changed. Your mission is to bring the Maleficent and Evil Queen from this time period back here which will alter the reality in the future and will bring everything back to normal," he explained.

"How will we get back?" Maybeck asked.

"Find me and I will send you back along with the Evil Queen and Maleficent," Fairy Godmother answered.

The seven teens all nodded and the fairy gathered around them. Her wand began to sparkle and a wave of glitter surrounded the kids as the fairy chanted her spell. A glow consumed them and in a matter of seconds, they disappeared right in front of Wayne's eyes.

"Be safe kids," he said to no one in particular.

 **Hi guys this is WafflePancakes bringing you an awesome story that I'm writing with Abzrocks1234. She's an awesome writer and I'm so excited that she agreed to do this with me. Anyway, I really hope you like this story and I hope you review !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi y'all! It's Abby (the second writer of this epic story). I hope you guys like it so far, because there will be a lot of craziness going on. Enjoy!**

* * *

Orlando, Florida, Underground.

Deep into the future, a man sat at his desk. His bright green eyes studied the never-ending pile of papers in front of him with exhaustion. His light brown hair was chopped off and kept out of his face.

Yes, Finn Whitman, the twenty-seven year old. He was here, in the future, at his desk, struggling against sleep as it tried to take over. He can feel it lure him further as his vision blurred. A solid three -no, wait, has it been four?- days have gone by without a wink of sleep, filled with coffee and Pepsi, open windows and loud music, cold showers and rubber bands snapped at his wrist to keep him awake.

His cheek, resting on his fist, began to slide as consciousness left his tired body. His head fell onto the desk with a THUMP between the crook of his elbow. Lips parted, breathing steadily, Finn Whitman fell asleep.

Behind him, standing in the doorway without him noticing, was his lovely wife Amanda Whitman, commander of the Fairlie army. She chuckled and grabbed Finn's jacket, laying it over his shoulders and kissing his forehead.

"You work too hard, sweetie," she whispered.

"Amanda?" Co-commander of the Fairlie army, Jessica Lockheart, knocked on the door. She smirked upon seeing Finn fast asleep on the desk. "Tell your husband he works too hard," she chuckled.

The Fairly army was not a real army. No, they were a large group of rebels spread all across the continent of North America and even some in Europe. Sister Jess and Amanda Lockheart had grown a wide range of followers, people who appear to be human, but have some pretty interesting talents that would separate them from the rest.

Finn was plain, ordinary human, but he helped the rebels anyway. Anything to fight against the new overlord that had taken over.

Her Royal Highness, Empress Maleficent.

* * *

Chicago, Illinois.

A girl with dyed black hair and sunglasses speedily walked along the sidewalk. Her sunglasses were hardly necessary, considering the dark clouds that were always looming above, but she wore them anyway.

She sharply turned the corner, her black bob bouncing and tickling the back of her ears. Her heels CLIP-CLOPed on the pavement with a regal manner, her large, leather black bag held to her chest. She entered the hotel she was staying in (temporarily, as usual) and slid the keycard into the door.

Once she was alone, she lowered the bag onto the table and looked around at the messy room.

"Time to start packing," she whispered to herself.

One plane ticket was sitting on the table for tonight, to fly into Florida, for Charlotte Thompson.

* * *

Orlando, Florida.

A man stormed into the bar, collapsing into a stool. The bartender raised a curious eyebrow.

"Bad day?"

"You have no idea," the man said, face-down on the counter.

The bartender put down the glass he was cleaning and flicked the rag over his shoulder. "Spill."

"I'm looking for this woman," the man laid a photograph on the table, still face-down. "I'm worried Her Royal Highness got to her."

"She's pretty hot," the bartender said, studying the picture. "She your girlfriend?"

"I wish!" the man chuckled hopelessly, finally looking up from the counter and resting his cheek on his fist. "No, we're just friends. Ever since we were kids, actually."

"Why would you think the Queen got her?" the bartender asked, sliding the photo back to the man. "You two aren't troublemakers, are you?"

"Eh," the man rubbed his face tiredly. "More or less. It's a long story."

"Well, why don't you start out with your name while I get you a beer?" the bartender offered kindly, grabbing a clean glass.

The man smiled, exhausted and grateful. "I'm Maybeck. Donnie Maybeck." He grabbed the photo, one of an attractive, blonde bombshell, and folded it back into his pocket.

* * *

Main Street U.S.A., Magic Kingdom, Disney World, Florida.

"General!" the Lieutenant snapped to attention, saluting. The General approached him, hands clasped calmly behind his back.

"Hello, Lieutenant," he said in a smooth, British accent. Under his military hat was gelled back red hair on top of a face full of freckles. "Successful day?"

"I'm afraid not, sir," he fell into at-ease. "We have yet to find the rebel's hideout."

The British man sighed. "Then we're going to have to try harder then, won't we?"

"Y-Yes, sir!" the Lieutenant agreed.

Growing increasingly annoyed with the man, the General leaned in so his face was close to the Lieutenant's. His lips pulled back into a snarl, and his eyes bore into the Lieutenant's.

"There is a reason you called me here, isn't there?" he hissed in a dangerous whisper.

"The Queen requests your presence, sir," the Lieutenant informed.

The General looked over his shoulder at the door, raising an eyebrow. "Does she, now?" General Dell Philby, of Her Royal Majesty's Army, said, a smirk growing on his lips.

* * *

In the middle of Main Street in Magic Kingdom, a cloud of sparkles and smoke rose from the ground. The spectacle faded, leaving in its place seven children with outdated clothes and confused looks on their faces.

"Is this...the future?" Finn asked, stepping out of the group and looking around. "Where are we?"

Philby crouched down to study the designs on the sewer. "Finn..." he breathed in astonishment. "I think this is the Magic Kingdom!"

"Magic Kingdom?!" Charlene gasped. "OUR Magic Kingdom?!"

The once colorful Main Street was darkened by green clouds that filled the sky (no doubt Maleficent's doing). The shops that lined the street were are closed, windows smashed, awnings torn. Except for the seven Keepers of the past, this place was completely deserted. Finn looked down as a littered piece of paper skid across the concrete and landed on his sneaker. He bent down to pick it up, gasping in surprise.

It was a Wanted: Dead or Alive ad for an older man that Finn could barely recognize, but a name that he knew from the start.

Wanted: Dead or Alive

Lawrence Finnegan Whitman

Finn crumpled up the piece of paper and shoved it into his pocket, looking around the deserted theme park.

Willa was the first to notice. While everyone else was studying Main Street, she stood in her place, staring with eyes full of fear at the horrible sight she beheld. Her hair fluttered behind her as a smelly breeze passed. She wrapped her arms around herself to protect herself from the cold, but that wind wasn't the only reason why she was shivering.

"You guys might want to take a look at this," she finally called out. Charlene turned to face her and her jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!" she practically shrieked, catching everyone else's attention.

"Don't tell me that's...that's..." Finn pushed his way through the group to the front, staring upwards. "That's the castle?!"

Cinderella's Castle was gone, and in its place was a towering black haunted-house-like building. It's spiky spires twisted like Maleficent's horns. The green clouds wrapped themselves around the spires, and ominous lightning flashed.

"Cool!" Maybeck chuckled, earning an elbow to the side from Charlene.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn stared at the ruins of Disney and looked at his fellow Keepers who had the same shocked look on his face. How could this have all happened so quickly and why weren't their future selves able to save it? As they walked on the cracked cobblestone, they stopped in front of the used-to-be Walt Disney Statue and looked at the castle in disbelief.

"What happened?" Charlene mumbled to herself.

Though, it was a dumb question Philby decided to answer it in the simplest way he could.

"We failed to stop them. This is a result of our failure." Finn didn't want to believe what the Brit was saying, but the proof was inedible. He was staring right at it and it hurt that his future self, no he, couldn't do anything to stop it. Maleficent had cheated and won, and the phrase 'cheaters never win,' was thrown right out the window.

He turned towards his fellow keepers with a serious expression. "Alright guys the plan is simple, what we need to do if find our Maleficent and Evil Queen, and bring them back," he explained.

"But Finn, we don't know anything about this place since we changed time periods. Plus, Maleficent probably figured that we were going after her and sent her minions to find us," Philby pointed out. Finn made note of this and rethought his strategy.

"And on top of that we don't know where she is, so how are we gonna find her?" Maybeck asked. Finn let out a stressful sigh as he made of this too. He really wished they had thoroughly planned this out instead of rushing ahead.

He looked around for a place where they could alter their appearance and get new clothes. His eye caught a glimpse of an abandoned store with windows broken. He walked to it, the rest following behind, and was pleased to find that it was a clothing store.

"Alright guys, find something that could alter your appearance and find anti-Disney clothes. We might be staying here for a while," he told, walking inside and getting what he needed. The others followed his order and scavenged around for clothes, sunglasses, and anything else they might need.

"I'll be back soon," Amanda Whitman said to her sleeping husband. The only reply was a low snore. She walked out of the house, which was located underneath the ruins of Disney, and opened the hatch to the outside world. She put on her black cloak to conceal her identity and headed off into the darkness, even though it was only 1:00 in the afternoon. She was asked by her _lovely_ sister to go pick up more food, since Jess was training her cadets and they had nearly run out of food.

"I should go pick up some flour, while I'm at it and make that special bread the students have been talking about," she said to herself, stealthily moving towards a broken shop in the theme park. Over the years of Maleficent's ruling, Amanda was always on her feet and learned to trust no one but close peers. Thoughts always clouded her mind of how she could've done something, if she was just a bit stronger then maybe- flour, she had to get flour and food.

She stopped at the back of the shop and knocked three times. The door cracked open, a rattling of chains was heard, and only half a face was seen.

"Rebellion 864," Amanda spoke. The door slammed shut and the rattling of chains became even louder. The door opened and a young woman rushed her inside, closing the door once, Amanda was inside.

"Amanda, it's great to see you again," the woman said with a bright smile, her bright green eyes tired from stress. Sarah Whitman gave her sister-in-law a hug and pulled out a chair for her to sit in, while she prepared to get the food. "How's my idiot brother doing? Is he getting any rest?" she asked curiously. She put three bags of food down and leaned on the counter.

"Better than he was before. He's getting a good rest after staying up for four days," she answered, looking through the variety of food and drinks. "My question is how are you doing?" she asked with a bit of concern. Amanda knew that Sarah was having trouble helping them get food, especially since the passing of their mother and father. "You look stressed out and tired. I guess stress just runs in the family," she joked.

Sarah let out a stressful sigh and rubbed her hand through her hair, a weak smile appearing. "It's been tough, especially since my parents aren't here helping me run things anymore. But, other than that things have been fine, Carter and I are doing the best we can to help you and my big bro out," she answered, staring at her wedding ring happily.

"We're really thankful for what you guys do for us. Is there anything we can do?" Amanda asked.

"No you guys are fine, just tell Finn to get his mind right and stop drinking that horrible combo of pop and coffee." she shivered at the image of her brother drinking such a distasteful concoction.

"Alright, be safe and try to get some rest too," she said, standing up to hug her sister-in-law once more. "If you're ever in need you know where we are."

"I know Amanda, you be safe too when going back. Now go before someone catches you," Sarah warned, hurrying Amanda out and handing her the bags.

"Oh wait, is there any flour in here?" she asked.

"I couldn't find any this time, but I'll be sure to go to the market and get some next time. Now go," she answered. She shut the door behind the Fairly quietly and the rattling of chains were heard once more.

The special bread would have to wait another time.

She started her journey back to the Underground, until she heard the whispering sounds of voices. She stopped and turned her head to see figures in the distance, possibly Maleficent's minions. She sat the bag of food aside and held out her hands, focusing on pushing them back if they came any closer to her. However, they didn't make a move and seemed to be frozen where they stood.

Her eyebrow rose once she saw the figures run away from her. Maleficent's goons usually come and attack her right on the spot. She lowered her arms and picked up the bags, before making her back to the Underground once again.

"Well that was strange," she said to herself.

 **Alright that was the amazing chapter written by moi, WafflePancakes. Be prepared for more awesome, sad, funny chapters written by the amazing duo of Abby and myself!**


	4. Chapter 4

Finn, the Finn of the past, let Amanda of the past drag him by his wrist, sprinting down Main Street. He stumbled and tripped, trying to keep up. Everyone but Charlene was following behind them. The blonde was in the lead, thanks to her long, strong, and nimble legs.

"Who was that?" Charlene asked, slowing down so everyone could keep up. Her ponytail bounced as she ran. "Do you think it was one of Maleficent's minions?"

"I don't know!" Maybeck snapped. "You all started running away like cowards before we could get a good look at her!"

"She looked like she was carrying a bag!" Jess commented.

"An evil bag," Maybeck taunted, wiggling his fingers spookily. "Gimme a break, we can't get back to our time if we just keep running like this!"

"Do you have a better plan?!" Philby asked, seriously doubting it.

Maybeck smirked. "As a matter of fact." He stopped running, letting everyone quickly pass him. He spun on his heel and began to run in the exact opposite direction.

"MAYBECK!" Charlene gasped, not hesitating for a moment to turn around and follow him.

"CHAR!" Willa stopped in her tracks as well, watching as the two ran towards the castle. "STOP!"

"That idiot!" Philby walked up next to Willa. "That boy thinks he's indestructible."

"The faster we get out of this creepy Magic Kingdom, the better," Amanda said, looking around uncomfortably.

"We're not leaving them alone," Finn said, stepping in front of everyone. "No Keepers left behind, right?"

"Right!" Jess cheered, fist-pumping the air.

"Then let's go."

"Maybeck! Maybeck stop!" Charlene caught up to him easily, and they matched pace, running back towards the castle. "You're crazy!"

"I'm getting some answers, Char!" Maybeck checked Charlene in the side with his shoulder, trying to knock her down. "Don't try and stop me!"

Soon, they found themselves caught up with the woman, who turned around in surprise as Maybeck launched himself at her. He landed on top of her, both of them falling to the ground, her bag flying. Charlene instinctively ran to catch it, but she was too late. It fell to the ground and exploded. Charlene skipped to a stop, picking up the bag's contents. "Groceries?" she mumbled in surprise.

The woman gasped, finding a strange boy pinning her to the ground. "Alright, you evil minion, gimme some answers!" he demanded. "How did we get here? Where's your leader? Her face has an appointment with my fist," he grinned, proudly lifting one fist. The woman's eyes widened before she pushed her hands forward and the boy went flying.

Charlene gasped, watching as Maybeck flew through the air before crashing against a building. He choked in surprise before crumpling onto a bench and then rolling onto the ground. He groaned in pain, curling up slightly.

"Maybeck!" she shrieked, running to his aid as the rest of the past Keepers caught up to them. Amanda's jaw dropped.

"How did you do that?" she asked, her voice merely a whisper.

"What did you just call him?" the woman asked Charlene, who fell to her knees beside Maybeck. Philby rushed to his best friend to help.

"How did you do that?!" Amanda yelled, confronting the woman.

"What did she just call him?!" the woman pointed at Charlene, staring down Amanda. "Do I...know you?"

"Maybeck, are you alright?" Philby asked as he and Charlene helped him sit up. Maybeck spat some blood on the ground before wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"I'm fine," he glared at the woman, rising to his feet and storming towards her. "You crazy lady, how did you do that?!" he grabbed her by the collar.

"Maybeck?" the woman whispered, cupping his face with her hand. "No...it's not possible. You're too young."

Maybeck slapped her hand away. "I'll kill you!" he hissed, using one arm to hold his torso in pain.

"Maybeck, sit down!" Philby demanded.

"How did you do that?!" Amanda asked once again, yelling over everyone else. "He's so much bigger than you, lady, and yet you sent him flying!"

The woman looked between Amanda and the boy who held her. "It is you! Maybeck!" she gasped, grabbing his face again. "But how?"

"What are you...?" Maybeck mumbled curiously. The woman turned to look at the rest of the kids. Her eyes widened and she wriggled out of Maybeck's grasp.

"Jess!" she gasped, rushing towards her. "Look at you, you're Jess!"

"Yes...?" Jess stepped backwards.

"And you're Finn! Oh...you're Finn..." the woman grabbed Finn's face and studied it before clasping her hands over her mouth. "God this is so weird. Oh, I don't like this."

"Maybeck," Philby rushed to his friend's side. "Sit down, please, you probably broke some ribs." He lead his friend to the bench, where he hunched over in pain.

"And that has to be Philby," the woman pointed at the redhead. "I'd recognize you anywhere. And Charlene!" she gasped, looking at her. "And where's-" she turned around and her eyes fell on Willa. "Willa. Oh, Willa Angelo look at you. Oh god, Willa, look at you!" she grabbed the girl's shoulders, nearly tearing up. "And that makes you-" she turned and pointed at Amanda. "Oh, god!"

"Oh, god WHAT?!" Amanda asked. "How do you know our names?!"

"Y-You're me!" the woman approached Amanda, hands at her cheeks in shock. "I'm you! A-Amanda...I'm you! From the future!"

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"You have to come with me!" Future Amanda grabbed Amanda's arms.

"Look at you, Finn, you're such a shrimp!" Future Amanda gushed, leading the past Keepers through a tunnel. "Look at your baby face!"

Finn's face turned bright red, and he turned away. Maybeck snickered before m*** in pain, clutching his ribs. Philby helped him walk.

"I'm really sorry, Maybeck," Future Amanda said. "We'll have you fixed up in no time."

"This? It's nothing," Maybeck smiled proudly, and Future Amanda laughed.

"Same old Donnie."

"Where are we going, u-uh...?" Charlene trailed off.

"Amanda. Just call me Amanda. Well, that might actually be confusing...you can call me Commander," Future Amanda winked.

"You're a Commander?! I'm a Commander?!" Amanda gasped, and her future self laughed.

"Of sorts," Commander Amanda shrugged. "And I'm taking you -me? you?- to a secret base. I can't wait 'till the rest sees you guys."

"We get to meet our future selves?!" Jess gasped. Commander Amanda laughed again.

"Yes, Jess, you get to meet Commander Jess."

"Cool!" Jess danced happily.

"And you, little man," Future Amanda looked back at the blushing Finn. "You get to meet my husband."

Amanda, the one from the past, blushed brightly, looking between Finn and her future self. "Y-You mean-?"

"Mm hm," Future Amanda nodded, chuckling. Maybeck snickered again, elbowing Finn in the side. Finn was about to do the same before remembering his injuries.

"And the rest of us?" Charlene asked. Future Amanda licked her lips.

"I'm...not quite sure where all of you are," she mumbled, coming up to a door and typing in a code. Her eyes flashed nervously towards Philby for a second as the door slid open.

"Amanda!" a woman came rushing out, followed by a calm, exhausted man. "Where have you been? Wait-who are these guys?" she looked around at the kids. "This one kinda looks like..." she trailed off, studying Maybeck's face. Then, she grabbed Finn's shoulders, studying his face. "Weird. You look like-"

"Amanda?" the man approached, rubbing his eyes. "Who are these kids?" Finn pulled out the Wanted poster and gasped, matching the two faces.

"I-It's...you," Finn breathed.

"It's me?" Future Finn chuckled, looking nervously at Future Amanda.

"Hi, Finny," Future Amanda grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek. Both Finn and Amanda of the past flinched.

"You look just like Manda!" the woman gasped, grabbing past Amanda by the shoulders.

"Wait...are you?" Jess stepped forward.

"Guys, these are...us. From the past. Somehow," Future Amanda explained as Jess and her future counterpart locked eyes.

"Triiiipy~" they mumbled in unison before laughing.

"So you must be?" Future Finn put his hand on Finn's head. The boy nodded, in shock.

"Whoa, Finn!" Maybeck interrupted. "You got jacked!"

Future Finn laughed. "Fighting will do that to you, Donnie. Aw man, look at ya. Younger face, but it's the same ol' Macbeth."

Maybeck laughed, choking and clutching his ribs. Philby wrapped his arm around him, supporting the bigger boy.

"Oh, uh..." Future Amanda blushed. "His ribs are hurting real bad, do we have any Fairlies stationed here that can help?"

"More Fairlies?!" Jess from the past gasped.

"What did you do?" Future Finn scolded Future Amanda, who chuckled nervously.

"Commander Amanda says that she doesn't know where the rest of us are," Philby stated, moving right into the important conversation. Future Finn grimaced, looking at the two Commanders.

"We know the whereabouts of...some," Future Jess rubbed the back of her neck. "N-Not all. It will all be explained soon, b-but come on, let's see if we can find a Fairlie that can fix Maybeck up."

 **The end n.n**


End file.
